


Repairing the Damage

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Apologies, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: "You're just a warm mouth"Mickey never thought he would regret those words so much until he got out of juvie and finds Ian with someone elseNow Mickey has to admit his feelings or risk losing Ian for good
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 240





	Repairing the Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic from FB 😊 you know who you are and I hope you enjoy this ❤

Repairing the Damage  
(Prompt oneshot)

"You're nothin but a warm mouth to me."

When Mickey spoke those words, he and Ian both knew it was a lie. It was more than that, it was always more than that. Always. 

The entire time in juvie, Mickey replayed that day over and over in his mind. Well, that day and the day that started the entire Frank freak out. He didn't think too much on being caught, but more on how that was the day Ian finally got him on his back. 

After months of bringing it up and getting shut down, Ian finally got what he wanted. Mickey let Ian fuck him face to face in the freezer and the Kash and Grab. One of his legs over Ian's shoulder, those large, freckled hands gripping his hips, gettin in nice and deep, Ian hittin it hard and with so much determination he couldn't stop growling.

That had been one of the best fucks of his life. Until Frank. Then it was only fear about Terry finding out and killing them both. It wasn't an irrational fear, but a just one. 

That fear provoked those words, those words crushed Ian that day. Mickey could see it because he caused it and he was able to fix it, but he hadn't before they tossed him away again.

He had been locked away for over three months with those words floating around in his mind and how much he wished he could take them back. To take those awful words and instead, tell Ian that he cared about him as more than just a fuck. It was so obvious, Ian should already know. 

When he got out, no one was there to pick him up. Not even Mandy. Ian sure as fuck wasn't there and this time, Mickey wanted him to be. Instead, he went home alone and drank until he passed out and his dreams were more forgiving. 

In his dreams, Ian was always there. Ian was his and the whole world knew it. In his dreams, he let Ian kiss him, fuck him face to face, touching him in ways he never wanted until he met Ian. Mickey let Ian do anything he wanted to him and he loved every minute of it. 

But the dreams only lasted until the booze wore off. When he woke up, he was alone and Ian was nowhere in sight. Not even touching himself while he thought of Ian was even close to the way Ian made him feel. The pleasure he awakened within him from day one. He craved it now, he'd been starved of affection and Ian was the first to show him. 

Then he fucked it up. Now he had to fix it. 

Which is why he broke down and texted Ian, asking...no, more like telling him he was comin to the Kash and Grab. Ian knew what it meant, what it always meant. And they would fuck, no doubt about it, but Mickey would make sure it was different than those other times. 

Mickey showered, shaved, cut his hair and put on fresh, decent looking clothes, trying to make an effort. He felt stupid doing it but knew Ian would notice. He always noticed that small shit. A fresh shave, or when his smile was a little too wide, when he blushed. The little things he could hide from everyone aside from Ian. 

It didn't take long to walk to the Kash and Grab, only this time when he walked in, the open sign was flipped to closed but the door wasn't locked. The sign was only turned when they were back there fucking. 

And they were, only not him and Ian, but Ian and someone else. Mickey watched them from the window on the door. He watched as Ian pounded into him from behind, making whoever it was whine and beg, making him push back to meet every single one of those thrusts. 

Ian wanted him to see it. Mickey knew the moment Ian turned to the door, holding his eyes as he kept fucking him. By the little smile he gave. Ian was letting him know that he was just a warm mouth too, and nothing had ever hurt more than that. 

Mickey let his guard down, letting Ian see the hurt long enough for that smug smile to slip, for those thrusts to stop. Then he turned away, leaving them to finish and he practically ran out of the store and out into the street. 

"Fuck." Mickey gasped, feeling that harsh sting of rejection cloud his mind, just as Ian felt many, many times over...all because of him. "Fuck." 

The door opened minutes later and Mickey knew it was Ian. But he didn't turn, he didn't say anything. The only thing he could do was to tell himself how stupid it was to make an effort to look nice. To try and show Ian he wanted more. 

He'd been too late and Ian didn't seem to care. 

"Why are you here?" Ian asked bluntly. 

Mickey shook his head, fiddling with the scarf around his neck as that panic refused to fade. "Just wanted some pringles but looks like you were too busy to stock up."

While Ian huffed behind him, Mickey dug into his coat and lit a cigarette. It did little to calm his nerves or the awful flutter in his stomach. It was only a distraction, a small reprieve before things got really ugly.

"Enjoy the show?" Ian asked harshly. 

Mickey nodded. "Yeah, sure did. Nice to know you fuck even the worst lookin fucks out there." He snorted out a laugh when inside it hurt to see Ian with anyone but him. "Low standards must be your thing."

"Why are you here, hmm? Miss that warm mouth?" Ian hissed, not backing down from a fight but poking at it to make it bigger. 

Whatever he and Ian had, whatever arrangement, it was gone and he wanted nothing more than to get it back. And tossing jokes and taking jabs at him and everything else he could wouldn't work. 

Mickey turned instead, holding the smoke between two fingers as he met Ian's angry eyes. "Missed you." He replied honestly, totally new to this affection thing but by the shocked look on Ian's face, he wasn't doing so bad after all. "And not just your mouth."

It took Ian a moment to process what the hell he just said, making him think twice about his next snappy comment. "What's changed?" Ian asked, taking a step forward when he hadn't meant to. "Because I remember what you said the first time I said that."

Mickey nodded, holding out the cigarette for Ian to take. And he did, after another shocked look. "Yeah, I remember, but I also couldn't stop smiling when you said it. Or did you forget?" 

Ian shook his head, staring at Mickey like he'd never seen him before. And maybe he hadn't. "No, I didn't forget but after…" he trailed off mid sentence. "You made it pretty clear."

To get Ian back, not that Ian was his in the first place, he would have to explain and apologize, maybe even grovel a little bit to show he was serious. That he wanted back whatever they lost. 

"What do you want me to say Ian?" Mickey asked, surprising himself and Ian by using his first name. Up until then, it had always been Gallagher. "You want me to say that I freaked out about Frank, that I fucked up about how I handled it?" Ian just looked at him, green eyes sad and lonely. "Well I am and I did."

Ian let out the breath he'd been holding and shook his head. "You are and you did, really? That's the best you got for me?"

Fuck, he was so fucking bad at this. He didn't say sorry and Ian was smart enough to realize it. He gave that defeated sigh, a sad shake of his head and turned back towards the door.

Mickey's hand shot out and gripped Ian's wrist before he could think of the consequences after. But Ian stopped, eyes sad, but curious as they looked back at him. With a gentle tug, Mickey pulled him back until Ian took his original place beside him.

"I fucked up." Mickey spoke softly, scared at the unfamiliar territory. "And I'm sorry." He glanced up, seeing Ian's gaze soften just enough to give him that spark of hope. 

Ian glanced down, seeing rough tattooed fingers gripping his wrist with a gentle touch. "Frank won't say anything Mickey. He doesn't care enough to make it a big deal."

If Frank hadn't said anything about it while he was locked up, it was clear that he wouldn't say anything. But the fear stayed with him. He was afraid for both of them because Ian just didn't understand.

"I don't give a fuck about Frank." Mickey tightened his grip, slowly rubbing the inside of Ian's wrist. "What I said, that's what I'm sorry for, because we both know it's a damn lie."

Ian smiled, turning his hand a little until one of his fingers hooked around Mickey's wrist. It was subtle, from the outside, it looked like Mickey was gripping him out of anger, but really...they were kinda holding hands. 

"Guess I should say sorry too." Ian nodded towards the store. "That was kinda fucked up."

"Yeah, but I deserved it." Mickey admitted easily, only panicking a little because they were on the street where anyone could see them. "Guess you don't need me like I need you."

Ian froze, not knowing what to say to THAT. 

Mickey knew he went a little deeper into his feelings then he meant to. The difference between them, Ian could get sex anytime he wanted, from whoever the fuck he wanted and he pointed out that fact today in the freezer. But Mickey, his only source was Ian. The only one he trusted enough to do it with and not tell the entire world. And now Ian knew it. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Ian rubbed his face with the hand that wasn't wound around Mickey's. "I hoped it would piss you off, that way I could see how much you actually like me…"

Mickey nodded. "That's fair. And it worked by the way." He tugged on Ian's hand, leading him back into the store and away from prying eyes. "I came to the other shit on my own, but that just made it clear that I don't want to see you with anyone else."

Now he couldn't even meet Ian's eyes. All that shit he just said, he never thought in a million years he'd be truthful about it all. Not even to himself. Then he went and said all the shit he was feeling. 

"That's mutual by the way." Ian smiled a little, turning his hand again to fully grip his wrist, with one thumb moving over the vein there. "I don't wanna see you with Angie anymore."

Mickey huffed a laugh, knowing that wasn't asking very much of him. It would be easy to drop Angie. The reality of all this; they were asking each other to only see each other. No one else and that was a big fucking deal.

"You askin me to be exclusive with you Ian?" Mickey asked, smirking when Ian blushed. "That's some serious shit."

Ian bit his bottom lip as he moved forward, making Mickey walk back until the counter pushed into his back. "Very serious shit. But you can't ask me if I can't ask you. Right?"

Mickey nodded but his eyes moved to Ian's lips as they had many times before now. He was always too afraid of kissing him, or being vulnerable enough to let Ian kiss him first. Sex was simple, it was needed, like sleep or eating. But kissing was just because they wanted to. 

"Yeah, that makes sense." Mickey forced his eyes up to meet Ian's. "I hate when you fuck other people."

Ian cupped the side of Mickey's face, a little amazed that he let him and stroked over his jaw with the tip of his thumb. "I hate when you fuck other people."

Mickey did something he'd never done before, he brought his hand up, putting it on Ian's side, digging his nails in a little to bring him closer until Ian was towering over him. Looking down with curious, loving eyes. Their lips were so close, he could practically feel them. 

"Good. You don't fuck anyone else and I won't fuck anyone else." He paused for Ian to nod, agreeing with him. "Now, enough of this feeling feelings shit, it's makin me itch."

Ian chuckled, eyes full of amusement. "Yeah, sure."

When Ian went to move away, Mickey tightened his grip until Ian glanced down at him. Then he lifted up on his toes, closing his eyes just before their lips met. He could feel Ian's tremble against his own, then one large hand moved to his face, holding him as they kissed. 

It was fucking fantastic. Mickey gave a surprised moan, deepening it the second Ian quickly slipped his tongue inside, making his entire body throb with need. Ian pushed him harder into the counter and he released Ian's wrist long enough to lace their fingers together. 

"Mickey…" Ian said his name in a breathless whisper. 

"Shut the fuck up before you ruin it." Mickey's words held no heat and Ian knew it, smiling for him. "Just kiss me."

Ian's fingers slipped into Mickey's hair, tightening his grip until Mickey gasped. "I can do that."

It wasn't perfect, it was scary and hard and uncomfortable. But it was real. It was always real for them. And now, as Ian kissed him again, Mickey was going to do his best to just accept it, not to fight as hard because Ian made it all too simple. And he was tired of fighting. 

Mickey wanted Ian, always.


End file.
